Leilah Maloch
Leilah Maloch is an aasimar cleric and oracle of Benin Falls from the Mallagassy Administrative District of Nyasa. She was born of a material manifestation of the great waterfall, the minor goddess Anahita Benin (from the elven: divinity maiden of waters, falling), and Hannibal Maloch, a human desert trader whose piety and thirst impressed the goddess. According to the General Order of Clerics in Nyassa City, Hannibal was given Benin, a water goddess, as a wife as a reward from Pelor for enduring the beating sun of the Firemore Desert in his name. This is probably not true. Leilah is an oracle of Benin Falls, and capable of predicting the future through dreams given to her from her goddess mother. Leilah was trained at The Caltris School in Nyasa City with the intent of joining the Nyasan ruling class of aasimars, but she was never fully accepted there as an aasimar of direct divinity with no connection to either of Nyasa's primary gods. Appearance This but with a dark brown skintone. browning to come Surcoat and coat of arms coming later. Personality Quiet, politely demure in social situations, paranoid and suspicious of the trees when adventuring, gleefuly enthusiastic in combat. Her monastic upbringing and years of enforced silence makes random chatter a rarity. It also makes outburst of worry, nagging, and do we have enough potions to keep the entire party from drowning an occasional event. Developing into a Badass Bookworm Lady of War Combat Medic, despite having only d6 HD and poor BAB. A Real Man who's Dreaming of Things to Come is slowly turning her into the Fatalist. Probably was already a bit of a Mad Oracle before apparently falling into the company of The Chosen One. A Deadpan Snarker who Isn't Distracted by the Sexy, and scatters Accidental Innuendo throughout her Infodumps. Often says If My Calculations are Correct, but never says "and I am." Abilities The ability to become a glowing god of war weighing almost half a ton. Devoted to a goddess of travel, knowledge, and water, she has access to a variety of divination and travel magic usually limited to the arcane arts. She was blessed by her goddess, giving her the ability to cast spells instantly, receive prophetic dreams, and dodgeroll bombs and collapsing bridges. Also in possession of Adamantium Battle Ovaries, ova made of diamonds, and a Strong Pimp Hand. Weaknesses Leilah likes to gamble, but she had some unfortunate loosing streaks. She once took on a significant amount of debt in Prospero to the Dread Pirate Lucy because she was unable to cover her own bets at a game of Double Dragon Ante that went way too far, and Lucy had to cover them for her. Part of her blase attitude towards gambling comes from the time she spent in the assimar towers of Nyasa City, where assimars, as members of the ruling class, are unaccustomed with having to pay for anything except for books and spell ingredients. Her summer pirate apprenticeship and her recent adventuring experience has taught her the virtue of saving, and while she is perennially poor, it's usually because she is saving money for her next wondrous item. She was once an avid reader. She now is haunted with visions of deathtraps where the floor, walls, ceiling and her pants all try to eat her. She has been known to poke darkness with a stick, and worry about 40-ton extraplanar tumbleweeds flattening the inn. Her oracular ability, when combined with books about the great and terrifying monsters of EON {read: trashy fantasy novels), tends to promote a paranoid view of the world. Leliah is romantically troubled. She is a very passionate individual, but, in part because of her outsider status during her upbringing, she is never quite sure how to respond to flirtation. She handles this by sprinkling her conversation with double and single entendres to deflect attention. While much of the time her passion remains hidden beneath a facade of proper Nyasan reserve, she might be a little touchy about certain things. Since she was never really cut out for her current adventuring lifestyle by training, Leilah is now addicted to Divine Power, as well as several lesser spells . She has been showing signs of Buffing Psychosis since 9x09. Clint is the only thing to have ever made Leilah want to protect her precious adamantium Battle Ovaries. Malicor runs a close second. History Leilah was born in the city of Benin Falls near the great waterfall to the goddess Anahita Benin and the human trader Hannibal Maloch. Hannibal was a convoy leader between the T'nari Oasis and Corinth for many years, transporting millions of gallons of water across the burning desert using boxes of dust of dryness in order to prevent evaporation under the 160-degree sun. During a census, Hannibal traveled to Benin Falls. The goddess found Hannibal's love of her waters overwhelming and sublime, and she had never before encountered a mortal whose love of a single drop of live-giving water matched her own. The two were wed in secret over the endless wild sea of Ysgard, Anahita's aligned plane. "Leilah" is a traditional eastern Nyasan name meaning "beauty of the waters." Leilah was brought up her first eight years in a small house with her father near the waters. Her mother, being a goddess, would rarely manifest, and then usually to visit her father. The pair lived on her father's saved money and on donations to the priestesses. Leilah was revered from the moment she was born. She wanted for nothing, but learned to hunt the wild waters of the magnificent fall and trust in the flow of the endless river. Since Benin Falls is in the middle of the Ornan Jungle, this often resulted in Leilah running to the nearest river and jumping into the water to escape the local nasties. At age eight, the local priests of Anahita convinced Hannibal to enroll his daughter in The Caltris School in Nyasa City, a thousand miles away, so that she might one day become powerful enough in the theocracy to provide the city a proper voice in the empire. Leilah did not do very well in University. Although she took her lessons quickly, she was never accepted fully by the ruling spires due to her unique ancestry. She became callous with money, and often would make frivolous purchases that the school would then have to cover. She hated having to wear a Tacitus, something that was never required back home, and having to supplicate before inferior clerics simply because they were men. At age sixteen, her ability as an oracle began to manifest. She was extremely awkward around boys, if only because the straight-laced aasimar men were put off by her occasional flights of theoretical fancy and open-minded attitude towards outsiders. In Eon Relationships :Pelorites: Difficult. Somewhat...rigid. Whatever. :St. Cuthbertites: mildly sympathetic, but wary. :Northerners: "You people have such an interesting political system. So many varieties, all rubbing against each other in a myriad of ways. So much conflict. So much war. So many opportunities..." "Your entire political system is fucked." "Have you heard the good news about Pelor? He unified an entire continent for five millennia." :Southern Continent: "Nyasa. Where things matter. No exceptions." "I LOVE MY COUNTRY." :Undead: "Is it sentient? Is it new? Is it interesting? I guess it isn't worth scouring from the face of the earth." :Aberrations: "As long as they don't get all squishy around me." :Dragons: "Hmm. Dragons. Hmmmm. Dragons. FASCINATING. Silver dragons, you say? I'll be at my desk." :Plants: "I'm surprised to find sentient plants up here. But have you heard of the Plague Brush? No? GOOD." "FFFF- Oh wait, I faced an Axiomate." :Sex: "Oh that had sexual implications, did it? Aha-aha, yes. Ah." :Gold: "It is never enough." :Guns: "Godsdamn sniper cannons." "This was your cannon. Now it's mine. Ka-boom." "Close air support covereth a multitude of sins." "Oops." :Lawful: "Since when has government ever do things right?" "We should do things right!" :Chaotic: "It's for a lawful cause?" :Good: "There are many ways to do good. Some may appear to the layman as evil, or just being a jackass." :Evil: "Life would be so much easier if it were so." :Researching Spells: "IS NO ONE IN THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE ABOVE AN INT OF 18, OR WERE YOU ALL BORN WITH A TOTAL LACK OF IMAGINATION?" :Anything involving a character's abilities: "There's a feat/class/race/spell for that." :Elves: "I laugh at your -2 CON penalty. But I respect the +2 Int bonus some of you have." :Coriander Highrun: "Charilus? Cicero? Whatever, I'll call him Pimp Spice." :Anahita: "Mom? Mom are you still WE ARE TAKING A TRAIN HOME RIGHT NOW." :Anyone responsible for her mother needing to be rescued: >;( :Anyone related to those responsible for her mother needing to be rescued: "..." :Futurium: "Awwww, do we HAVE to?" "Really have to?" "NOW WILL YOU BELIEVE ME?" :Ashra: "She's an evil, conniving, spawn of an ungodly and unnatural race who takes hard drugs to distance herself from her obsession with authority figures, but she's quite pleasant once you get to know her!" "Oh, honey, don't worry. The drugs were awesome." "(Rolls eyes) Mothers. Let's go." Really hopes that it's the person my mom wanted me to find before she got in trouble. :Goneril Frontline Eleven: :Cicero Tiberius Shadolan: External Links *What Leilah's Future Sight Is Like. Category:Player Characters Category:Nyasa People